THE COLOUR OF THE CORAL
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: RePublish / Mungkin diam adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya, meski hati tak ditanya, ia telah menemukan pemiliknya dengan sendirinya. Pun ketika situasi meminta mereka terpisah, tiap hati nyatanya masih saling menjaga, menunggu sang pemiliknya kembali / Aku rasa, kamu bukanlah rumahku yang bisa kukatakan 'pulang' / Will you marry me?/ HaeHyuk / GS /


Orang bilang, jika hatimu sedang gundah, maka pergilah ke pantai. Suara deburan ombaknya, langit birunya, air dinginnya, itu akan menenangkanmu. Bahkan hanya menapaki pasir putih dan bau khas dari laut yang asin, seakan terapi untuk membantumu lebih rileks. Apalagi hatimu tidak akan berhenti mengucap takjub pada nyiur kelapa yang melambai-lambai, angin yang mengusap suraimu lembut, atau matahari yang akan membakar kulitmu, kau tidak akan keberatan. Dirimu akan lebih sibuk terpesona dan mengagumi mereka daripada hanya mengingat hatimu yang sedang gundah.

Lebih dari itu, laut menyimpan sejuta pesona indahnya lebih daripada matahari tenggelam atau terbit, menyimpannya, didalamnya, dan menelannya. Taman laut, ribuan koral berbagai macam warna dan bentuk, membentuk gugusan terumbu karang, surga di bawah air. Jadi, disinilah Hyukie berada sekarang, berenang diantara ikan-ikan kecil, memainkan canda dengan bahasa tanpa kata, hanya gelembung-gelembung udara dan tarian mereka yang menyelinap diantara terumbu karang yang menjadi atraksi tersendiri. Wakatobi, surga bagi 25 gugusan terumbu karang, 396 jenis karang, dan 590 jenis ikan.

.

.

.

**HAEHYUK STORY**

**THE COLOUR OF THE CORAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu di bulan April, Hyukie melakuakn _scuba diving_ di perairan Wakatobi, liburan, bukan, tapi hobi. Hyukie memulai hobinya sedari duduk di Sekolah Menengah, kala itu ia hanya sekedar kagum pada taman laut, namun kini, ketika ia beranjak dewasa ia mencintai laut, menyayanginya. Hingga ia bekerja untuk _World Wide Fund of Nature_ (WWF) 4 tahun yang lalu dan setengah tahun yang lalu ia menjadi duta _Coral_ yang menangani mengenai konservasi terumbu karang serta pelestariannya. Memang, cinta yang tulus, dan di lakukan dengan sepenuh hati akan membuahkan hasil. Ia tidak perlu lagi bekerja ekstra untuk menabung demi menjalani hobinya, sejak lulus kuliah, kemanapun Hyukie menyelam, biaya ditanggung organisasi. Menguntungkan bukan ketika hobi menghasilkan uang?

Hyukie naik ke permukaan, membuka regulatornya, kemudian menggapai anak tangga yang ada disamping kapal dan naik keatasnya. Tubuhnya basah, panas menyengat, namun wajahnya sumringah. "Hwaaah, kau lihat ikan badutnya tadi? Mereka berkejaran, lucu sekali" katanya sambil melepas _fins_ (sepatu katak) nya.

"Yaaa, eonni, kau sudah melihatnya ratusan kali. Mengapa kau masih saja kagum begitu?" ujar salah seorang penyelam sambil melepaskan tabung oksigen dari pnggungnya.

"Haish, kau ini tidak ada lucunya Kibum!" Hyukie protes.

"Baikah, baiklah. Aku ingin makan. Kita menepi sekarang?"

"Kau akan ketagihan, ikan bakar disini sungguh lezat"

Ratusan kali menyelam, Hyukie tidak akan pernah bosan. Meski itu ditempat yang sama, air yang sama, terumbu karang yang sama, dan Wakatobi adalah favoritnya. Menurutnya, laut mungkin adalah takdirnya yang tertunda. Mestinya ia hidup di laut daripada di darat. Bermain sepuasnya, menari sepuasnya, tanpa perlu jatuh, sakit, dan ditingalkan. Hidupnya di dalam laut pasti lebih menyenagkan, hanya menggunakan insting dan tak perlu merasakan patah hati. Laut dan segala biota yang hidup di dalamnya, adalah setia. Tanpa memandang status dan menerima penghakiman. Baginya alam selalu berlaku sebagaimana mestinya sesuai dengan kodratnya.

Alasan penting mengapa ia sangat menyukai ikan badut, _clown fish_, ikan berwarna oranye putih dan gendut yang banyak ditemui di hampir semua perairan, yang menjadi tokoh Nemo dalam film Disney itu adalah karena dalam wajah ikan itu, ia melihat wajah orang yang sangat disayanginya, Lee Donghae. Bodoh, memang benar Hyukie adalah mahkluk keturunan Hawa yang paling bodoh. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu mereka putus.

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir merahnya ketika memori dalam otaknya menembus pada ingatan masa lalu...

.

.

.

_"Eunhyukie, aku sudah putus dengan Jessica, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ucap seorang namja bersurai cokelat itu riang sambil mengalungkan lengan kekarnya di leher Hyukie._

_"Hish, kau ini, berapa kali kubilang? Fansmu bisa membunuhku dengan sikapmu itu, turunkan tanganmu." ujar Hyukie, kuncir kudanya bergoyang sedikit ketika kepalanya menoleh sekilas pada namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak masuk Universitas._

_"Arra arra, tapi kau harus menemaniku sepulang kuliah nanti"_

_"Odiga?"_

_"Ice cream, kau suka ice cream kan?" Donghae, nama namja tadi, menurunkan tangannya cepat._

_"Bagus, Jessica adalah mantanmu yang kedua." jawabnya tidak nyambung "Dalam semester ini, dasar playboy cap ikan badut!" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan. "Lihat Hae, ini di Thailand, aku akan mengunjunginya akhir semester ini, kau mau ikut?"_

_"Yaak! Salah sendiri, kenapa jadi ekstra possessive. Dia tidak cocok untuk dijadikan istri masa depan, tentu aku pasti akan sangat sibuk, kalau baru begini saja dia tidak tahan, apalagi nanti" katanya penuh dengan pembelaan._

_"Alasanmu saja tuan ikan!" Hyukie masih fokus membolak-balik majalah tanpa menggubris pembelaan Donghae, kupingnya sudah kebal mendengar cerita Donghae yang putus sambung dengan banyak yeoja._

_"Lagipula, aku rasa aku sudah menemukan yang cocok untuk dijadikan istri" Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hyukie masih tidak merespon. "Jadi, nanti pulang kuliah ku traktir ice cream, oke nona monyet yang cantik?"_

_"Mianhae, aku harus bekerja Donghae ssi, aku harus menabung agar aku bisa pergi ke Thailand"_

_Donghae terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar "Mianhae Hyukie, akhir semester ini aku harus magang di Jepang, Eomma sendiri yang meminta" Donghae terlihat sedih. "Nanti kita jadi kan pergi makan ice cream?"_

_Hyukie hanya menjawabnya dengan lirikan sebal. "Mianhae, ne?"_

_"Hish, kalau kau ingin melihat terumbu karang, ayo pergi bersama ke aquarium" Donghae masih ngotot._

_"Hae, rasanya itu berbeda, kau tau sendiri kan sensasinya ketika melihat surga bawah laut waktu kita ke Malaysia dulu? Barracuda?"_

.

.

.

_Wet suit_ (baju diving) nya sudah berganti dengan _swimsuit two pieces _dengan baju pantai yang tak di kancingkan. Kulitnya agak kecokelatan sehat eksotis terbakar matahari, rambutnya basah, dan _sun glasses_ bertengger manis di hidung bangirnya. Tampak serupa namun kulitnya putih, Kibum berjalan santai dibelakangnya, sesekali ia membidikkan kamera pada pemandangan pantai yang begitu menggoda. Sendal jepit yang mereka pakai tidak mampu melindungi kaki mereka dari pasir, namun mereka menikmatinya. Menuju payung-payung di pinggir pantai yang telah disediakan resort mewah ini untuk makan siang.

"Eonni, mumpung kita sedang disini, sebaiknya kau cari pacar, kau lihat yang disana? Mereka lebih tampan dari Lee Donghae" kata Kibum begitu mereka duduk, mengedikkan bahu pada sekumpulan namja dimeja yang agak jauh, sepertinya turis Eropa.

"Kau ini, habiskan makananmu, setelah ini kita akan ke Anano, melihat konservasi penyu"

"Haish, kau ini, selalu bisa menghindar Eonni. Mau sampai kapan? Kasihan hatimu, jangan egois" ujarnya lagi. Kibum sebenarnya kasihan dengan teman divingnya ini, tiga tahun adalah waktu yang panjang.

Hyukie sebenarnya sadar, bahwa dirinya harus segera mencari pengganti Lee Donghae, namun apa? Pengganti terbaiknya hingga saat ini adalah ikan badut.

* * *

Ponsel Hyukie berdering, layar ponsel menunjukkan deretan angka yang tidak dikenalnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika jarinya menyentuh ponselnya sekali tunjuk.

"Yoboseyo.."

"Yoboseyoo, Hyukie-ah?"

Perasaan hangat menjalar di dadanya, sepertinya jantungnya kian cepat memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya. Terlebih ke kepalanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh rindu suara ini. Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat dibenaknya, mulai dari dimana ia, apakah sehat, bagaimana rupanya sekarang, apa yang dilakukannya, hingga bagaimana caranya hingga ia mengetahui nomor ponselnya. Namun karena keterkejutan yang sangat, Hyukie hanya membatu, memandang biru yang hadir dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyukie? Apakah kau sedang diving?"

"Ne"

"Aku membawa berita baik, dimana kau Hyukie?"

"Kalau kau bisa tahu nomor ponselku, apalagi posisiku?" Hyukie tersenyum sumringah

"Yaaa, Hyukie-ah, Wakatobi itu luas, banyak resort, hotel, penginapan ..."

"Disini benar-benar hangat" sahutnya, senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

.

.

.

_"Eunhyukie, saranghae..."_

_"Nado saranghae, Donghae-ah"_

_Itu adalah percakapan standar diantara dua sahabat. Pernyataan yang sama, jawaban yang sama. Sudah berkali Donghae menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukie, dan berkali pula Donghae mendapat jawaban yang sama. Harusnya Donghae senang, karena tidak ada yeoja yang mampu menolak pesonanya. Namun kini, yang dirasakan Donghae atas jawaban Hyukie adalah lain. Jawaban itu hanya jawaban bergurau. Dan Donghae tidak menghendaki gurauan ketika dirinya seserius ini. Ia tidak pernah menyadri bahwa menyatakan cinta bisa jadi seserius ini._

_Tiga tahun mereka bersama, dalam ikatan persahabatan. Selama tiga tahun Donghae menjadi terkenal dengan sebutan tuan muda playboy, dan tiga tahun pula Hyukie mendengarkan seluruh kisah cinta Donghae dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Hyukie tentu hanya menganggap pernyataan cinta Donghae itu hanya isapan jempol belaka yang minggu depannya sudah ada yeoja lain yang mengisi tempat duduk disamping kemudinya._

_"Lihat ke bawah sana Hyukie"_

_Hyukie menurut, dilihatnya lilin-lilin diatas air menyala menerangi gelapnya kolam membentuk tulisan 'Saranghae'. Hyukie sesaat terkejut, ada perasaan haru hinggap disana. Satu tarikan nafas dalam berhasil mengisi paru-parunya. "Romantis sekali Hae" ucapnya pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca._

_Donghae mulai mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Hyukie mantap._

_"Jadi, siapa yeoja beruntung itu, Hae? Kau benar-benar yakin hingga membuat latihan dan kejutan seperti ini. Ini tidak biasanya, Donghae-ah.."_

_Meluluh lantakkan perasaan Donghae. "Itu kamu Hyukie, yeoja itu kamu" ucapnya pelan, mantap, perasaannya tersalurkan dari manik matanya yang menatap manik mata Hyukie tajam._

_Lama, dan sunyi._

_Hyukie menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae, menangkupkannya pada kedua pipi putih namja yang telah menjadi sahabatnya dan yang mengisi hatinya selama tiga tahun ini. "Donghae-ah, ikan dan monyet tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Hidupmu di air, dan aku di darat." Hyukie sudah menggunakan kekuatannya yang tersisa sekuat tenaga, memaksa air mata ini tidak jatuh. "Mianhae"_

_Kedua hati itu terpukul telak, dan membiru. Berusaha menggapai oksigen dengan susah payah, namun rasanya malah seperti menelan air garam banyak-banyak, perih. Paru-parunya penuh air, ia bernafas dalam air._

_Entahlah apa status mereka, yang jelas sejak saat itu, Donghae tidak pernah lagi terlihat dekat dengan yeoja lain selain Hyukie, begitu pula dengan Hyukie. Kursi penumpang disamping kemudi mobil Donghae menjadi kursi tetap Hyukie, tidak ada yang lain. Cinta yang dewasa tidak membutuhkan pengakuan atau penolakan. Mereka saling menjaga. Mereka saling mencari dan menemukan disaat yang bersamaan. Kata-kata tidak akan berarti tanpa tindakan nyata._

.

.

.

"Eonni, cepat kemari! Kita sudah siap melepaskan tukik-tukik ini ke laut!" Kibum berteriak dari pinggir pantai menyadarkan Hyukie dari lamunannya.

* * *

Hyukie selalu kagum dengan ikan salmon. Di lautan, ia menjadi primadona manusia untuk dimanfaatkan karena banyak protein yang terkandung, lebih dari itu, perjalanan ikan salmon dari tempat kelahirannya di sungai, berpetualang di lautan bumi, kemudian kembali, pulang menyiratkan perjuangan yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Menghadapi manusia, pemangsa, cuaca, melawan arus, musuh, suhu, dan sebagainya. Tapi salmon adalah mahkluk yang fokus, meski sulit, tujuannya cuma satu, untuk kembali pulang. Hyukie memang belum menemukan tempatnya pulang, namun ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, melaluinya dengan sepenuh hati, sebaik-baiknya.

"Eonni, benar kita akan menyelam lagi?" Kibum ogah-ogahan, padahal mereka sudah diatas kapal yang siap mengantarkan mereka ke _spot diving_.

"Arra, aku akan turun sendiri. Jangan tinggal ne? Aku mau menyapa sebentar sebelum kita balik sore nanti" katanya sambil membetulkan _fins_nya.

Arus laut pagi itu cukup tenang, angin yang berhembus juga standar, kondisi laut sedang bagus, apalagi matahari pukul 10 disana cukup bagus untk membantunya menyelam. Tentu hal Ini tidak akan di sia-siakan oleh Hyukie yang cinta mati sama lautan.

**CPAKK, BYUURR**

Hyukie sudah dibawah air. "Kibum, tunggu aku di atas ne?"

**BLUMM**

Lalu Sosok atletis Hyukie hilang ditelan lautan surga di bumi.

Kaki Hyukie menjejak-jejak air penuh semangat. Dalam sekali lihat, terumbu karang didasar laut yang menjadi tujuannya sudah terlihat. Hyukie diantara ikan-ikan kecil yang berwarna-warni,ikan badut, napoleon, ikan merah, beberapa saat, ia dihampiri penyu sisik. Tangannya tak sabar membelai perpaduan koral yang indah, tapi ia sangat mengerti bahwa aturan scuba diving adalah tidak boleh menyetuhnya barang sedikit. Karena mereka akan mati begitu pernah disentuh oleh tangan manusia. Hyukie tak ingin melewatkan momen begitu saja, ia meotret kesana kemari, ia tak sanggup berhenti mengagumi keindahan taman laut Wakatobi.

.

.

.

_"Appa, aku kenalkan, dia Lee Hyuk Jae, pacarku"_

_"Selamat siang Lee Hyuk Jae. Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?" tanyanya sarkatis._

_BLAMMM_

_"Kau berpacaran dengan yeoja lusuh itu? Tidak Lee Donghae, ia akan mempermalukan keluarga terpandang ini!"_

_"Appa, tapi aku mencintainya!"_

_"Lupakan cinta, kau sudah kujodohkan dengan anak perempuan keluarga Jung! Dia adalah menantu yang pantas bersanding dengan pewaris Lee Corporation!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Musim gugur di tahun itu adalah tahun terburuk. Setahun menjalani cinta jarak jauh sekaligus sembunyi-sembunyi. Membuat hati lama-kelamaan menjadi lelah._

_Sepasang yeoja dan namja duduk di kap mobil dengan sungai Han menjadi pemandangannya. Ilalang kecoklatan yang tumbuh tinggi menambah suasana kian romantis._

_Tidak ada percakapan._

_Mungkin diam adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya, meski hati tak ditanya, ia telah menemukan pemiliknya dengan sendirinya. Pun ketika situasi meminta mereka terpisah, tiap hati nyatanya masih saling menjaga, menunggu sang pemiliknya kembali._

_Hyukie menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Donghae, matanya terpejam, perlahan lengannya memeluk Donghae. Pelukan itu tidak erat, seperti tidak memintanya untuk tinggal._

_"Aku lelah, Hae" kata yeoja itu pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hanya Donghae yang mampu mendengarnya._

_"Iya, kita pulang. Dingin kan disini" Donghae memengang jemari Hyukie yang ada di bahunya lembut, memintanya untuk beranjak. Namun sepertinya Hyukie diam ditempat, ia tidak ingin beranjak. Donghae pun memandang pucuk kepala yeoja disampingnya dengan bingung._

_"Aku rasa, kamu bukanlah rumahku yang bisa kukatakan 'pulang'"_

_Donghae kembali terkesiap "Nanti Hyukie, nanti. Nanti kau akan menyebutku dengan rumah yang bisa kau sebut 'pulang'" ucapnya parau._

_Karena 'Rumah' adalah tempat ternyaman, tempatmu merasa aman, dicintai, dan tidak asing._

_Sunyi kembali merayapi keduanya, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Donghae mulai merasakan bahunya basah._

_Hari-hari mereka setelah itu menjadi redup, meski cinta mereka nyatanya tidak pernah redup. Donghae menunda pertunangannya dan membujuk ayahnya untuk mengembangkan bisnis dulu, sementara Hyukie memilih mencurahkan cintaya pada laut dan isinya. Tiga tahun lamanya mereka memisahkan diri, mengoreksi hubungan dan pencarian jati diri. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu, Donghae disibukkan dengan bisnisnya di Amerika, sementara Eunhyuk sibuk mengelilingi Asia dengan segala pesona baharinya._

.

.

.

Dua orang penyelam turun mendekati Hyukie yang sedang bermain dengan ikan badut. Yang seorang berbadan mungil, yang satunya lagi cukup terlihat bahwa dia namja. Seseorang menyentuh tangannya, itu Kibum. Akhirnya dia turun juga, siapa bilang orang akan tahan diatas kapal sementara ia bisa menikmati keindahan taman bawah lautnya?

Penyelam tadi mengeluarkan papan white board yang biasa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dibawah laut. Papan itu diletakkannya didepan dadanya itu berbunyi "_Will You Marry Me?_" Hyukie terkesiap. Penyelam tadi membuka regulator penyambung nyawanya, maka terlihatlah wajah dibaliknya.

Itu adalah mata yang pancarannya sangat diridukannya, seseorang yang sanggup membuat Hyukie selama tiga tahun ini belum beranjak dari kenangan masa lalunya. Iya, dia Lee Donghae, wajahnya masih tetap sama, rahang yang sama, dan senyum yang masih sama menggodanya. Hyukie mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, didalam dadanya ada yang bergerak sangat cepat, ingin segera melompat keluar memeluk orang dihadapannya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, erat.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Donghae bisa sampai di perairan Kalidupa, perairan yang terumbu karangnya paling indah di Wakatobi. Dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama Kibum, itu artinya, Kibumlah yang membantu Donghae menemukan mereka di perairan Wakatobi ini. Sepertinya Donghae harus mentraktir Kibum banyak-banyak setelah ini.

Dua puluh detik lewat, tidak ada tanggapan dari Hyukie, dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri yang campur aduk sementara persedian oksigen di paru-paru Donghae mulai menipis. Perutnya bergejolak, kupu-kupu seperti terus mengitari perutnya, mengaduknya hingga Hyukie tidak sanggup berpikir. Ikan-ikan di sekitar mereka masi hilir mudik, seperti menanti sesuatu yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Satu tarikan napas panjang, Hyukie membuka regulatornya. Ia mendekat, lalu mencium mesra Donghae, membagi oksigen yang telah ia simpan, seperti memberikan bantuan pernafasan CPR di dalam air. Ciuman itu terlepas, ciuman itu mengisyaratkan bahwa, ketika nafas mereka putus-putus, nafas mereka adalah satu. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Hyukie mengucapkan kata '_I Do_' tanpa suara diantara senyumannya, gelembung-gelembung udara menyisip keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian keduanya mengenakan regulatornya kembali.

Mungkin terdengar tidak cukup romantis, kalau biasanya seorang namja pada saat ini harusnya berlutut dan membuka kotak dengan cincin didalamnya, Donghae malah tiba-tiba melepas cincin yang sedari tadi melingkar di jari kelingkingnya. Lalu cincin putih itu disematkannya di jari manis Hyukie. Tidak ada teriakkan, tidak ada lompatan gembira seorang namja yang lamarannya diterima, tidak ada juga pelukan yang hangat. Mereka terhalang BCD (jaket untuk menyelam yang ada selang untuk menghubunkan dengan tang oksigen) kan?. Namun dingin air yang menyelimuti mereka seakan terasa hangat, nadi-nadi mereka terus menerus dialiri darah hangat dengan cepatnya, jantung mereka bekerja lebih keras kali ini.

Jangan lupakan Kibum yang sedari tadi berada disekitar mereka. Tangannya membawa kamera anti air, merekam seluruh kejadian bersejarah yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka bertiga berpose untuk kamera, dengan background terumbu karang yang perawan lagi molek, serta ikan-ikan yang menjadi saksi beberapa menit tadi. Kemudian mereka bertigapun naik ke permukaan air.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehe, maaf untuk Republish di single chapter.  
**

**Fiksi ini juga ada di fiksi The Second Meeting yang berisi kumpulan drabble dari beberapa pair dengan tema pertemuan kedua.**

**Azalea sangat menikmati waktu mengetik fiksi ini. Entah mungkin karena real couple kali yha (ngarep) :P atau karena riset yang menyenangkan.**

**Semoga reader senang juga membacanya. Dan tertarik untuk menikmati laut, bukan sekadar pantainya, tapi taman lautnya, sekaligus menjaganya. :)**

**Untuk semua reader, coment, ato yang numpang lewat, review, alert, follow, terimakasih, gamsahamnida, xie xie, arigatou ^^/**

**Regrads,**

**_Azalea_**


End file.
